L'attrait du pouvoir
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Pick a card de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Ten of Diamonds : écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage qui ne veut pas de pouvoir. Harry n'a jamais voulu de pouvoir. Mais autour de lui, le pouvoir séduit et corrompt.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ten of Diamonds "** **écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage qui ne veut pas de pouvoir."**

* * *

La dernière bataille avait eu lieu, et après des heures à se battre, Harry Potter avait vaincu.  
Voldemort n'était plus, la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier avait disparu.

Sur le moment, Harry s'était effondré épuisé. Sa première préoccupation avait été de retrouver ses amis et de voir qui avait vécu et qui avait donné sa vie.  
Trop occupé à pleurer les morts et à veiller les blessés, Harry n'avait pas pris la mesure de ce qui venait de se passer. De l'impact qu'avait eu la fin de la guerre. Des répercussions qui allaient peu à peu apparaître.

Lorsqu'une semaine après la chute de Voldemort, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaud retentit, Harry grogna en s'éveillant d'une nuit agitée, pleine de cauchemars.  
L'œil terne et l'humeur maussade, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il eut la surprise de se trouver devant un groupe d'Aurors. Celui qui semblait être le chef eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.  
\- Monsieur Potter ? Le Ministre souhaite vous rencontrer au plus vite.

Si Harry avait été un gamin terriblement naïf et désireux de plaire, devoir tuer Voldemort avait changé son caractère. Aussi, il leur offrit son regard noir le plus expressif avant de leur opposer une fin de non recevoir.  
\- Je viendrais dès que possible.

Puis il ferma la porte, et s'y adossa, en fermant les yeux. Arthur Weasley de son lit d'hôpital l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire face au monde politique sorcier, qui voudrait l'exhiber.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Franchement agacé, Harry ouvrit immédiatement.  
Le groupe d'Auror n'avait pas bougé, mais cette fois-ci ils avaient abandonné leur air sympathique pour afficher des visages plus sérieux.  
\- Monsieur Potter. Vous devez venir. Maintenant.

Harry jeta un œil distrait dans le miroir de l'entrée et nota son jogging trop grand, son tee-shirt tellement usé qu'il en était délavé. Il retint un haussement d'épaules, puis sortit pour rejoindre les Aurors. Après tout, si sa tenue ne plaisait pas au Ministre, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère, la presse attendait dans l'atrium. Le Ministre était sur un estrade, souriant, la tête levée et les yeux pétillants.  
En voyant Harry, son sourire se fana, et le jeune homme jubila intérieurement. Néanmoins, il se laissa conduire docilement auprès du Ministre.  
\- Ah mon cher Harry ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !

Le ton mielleux du Ministre agaça Harry, qui réprima un soupir d'agacement. Il sourit brièvement au Ministre, bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Ces dernières années lui avaient appris à se montrer prudent.  
\- C'est parfait que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous... Je comptais justement annoncer que j'allais vous offrir un poste digne de vos compétences. Vous seriez notre secrétaire à la sécurité, garant de la paix sur le monde sorcier.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait d'être frappé. Il s'était méfié mais apparemment pas suffisamment. Il ne voulait pas d'un poste de pouvoir, il ne voulait pas être projeté sous les feux de la rampe.  
Il n'était pas dupe : le Ministre lui offrait un rôle pour mieux le contrôler. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu ce genre de choses.  
Lui, il aspirait à une vie tranquille. Loin des projecteurs, loin de la foule.

La plupart du temps, on lui enviait sa célébrité. Personne n'avait jamais voulu écouter son envie de tranquillité, d'anonymat, de calme.  
Il se moquait de la reconnaissance, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sous les feux de la rampe, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

Il avait pensé qu'après avoir tué Voldemort on le laisserait tranquille. Il se serait plus l'Élu, il serait juste... Harry Potter. Mais c'était sans compter sur la presse.  
Chaque jour, un nouvel article, parlant de lui. Le Sauveur. Celui qui avait vaincu. Le garçon qui n'avait pas renoncé, qui n'avait jamais courbé l'échine. L'orphelin qui avait vengé ses parents.  
Il avait cessé de lire la Gazette, lassé de se voir en première page.

Au début, il avait accepté de répondre à quelques questions. Il avait parlé de ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies, de ceux qui l'avaient soutenu. Des combattants de l'Ordre, qui n'avait jamais failli. De Severus Rogue, héros anonyme. De Drago Malefoy et de sa mère qui tous les deux lui avaient tendu la main, lui permettant de vaincre au final.

Mais les journaux "oubliaient" les éléments qu'il donnait pour se focaliser sur lui. S'il en croyait la Gazette, il avait mené la guerre seul, et l'avait remporté seul.

Sans surprise, Harry reconnut Rita Skeeter face à lui, lui hurlant de sa voix stridente des questions.  
Fatigué d'une nuit sans véritable sommeil, de mauvaise humeur après avoir été tiré du lit et traîné au Ministère, le ventre vide qui plus est, Harry soupira. Tant pis pour la susceptibilité du Ministre, il en avait assez.  
Aussi dès la première question de Rita, il répondit sans se poser de questions.  
\- Monsieur Potter ! Allez-vous bien ? Votre tenue... négligée est inquiétante...  
\- Je dors mal, Miss Skeeter...

Il vit les yeux de la journaliste briller alors qu'elle tentait de prendre une mine de circonstance. Dissimulant un sourire, Harry s'empressa de continuer.  
\- Quand à ma tenue... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai été embarqué à mon réveil et traîné ici de force.

A ces mots, le Ministre eut une expression horrifiée tandis que Rita Skeeter s'approchait davantage de Harry avec une expression gourmande.  
\- De force Monsieur Potter ? Vous, le Sauveur ?

Harry gloussa doucement, comme pourrait le faire un jeune homme de son âge qui n'aurait pas eu à se battre pour survivre.  
\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais être conduit à Azkaban pour avoir tué Voldemort...

Ses paroles provoquèrent un silence choqué. Rita, elle, ronronnait de plaisir.

Le Ministre toussota pour essayer de ramener l'attention sur lui, mais les journalistes l'ignoraient. Rita offrit un sourire lumineux à Harry.  
\- Alors que vous veniez pour vous voir offrir un emploi. Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, et grimaça légèrement.  
\- Et bien... Je suis bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment les qualifications sans compter que... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à... ce que je ferais. Après.  
\- Ainsi donc, vous ne voulez pas être nommé Secrétaire à la sécurité ?

Harry hésita un bref instant en voyant le regard furieux du Ministre. Mais il n'oubliait pas l'humiliation d'être traîné au saut du lit au Ministère par un groupe d'Aurors.  
\- Non. Je ne veux pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis trop jeune.

Si Hermione avait été avec Harry, elle lui aurait murmuré de se montrer prudent. De ne pas répondre sans avoir réfléchi. De faire attention aux implications de ce véritable guet-apens.  
Mais Hermione n'était pas présente, et Harry n'avait jamais eu la fibre diplomatique. Il était plutôt connu pour se jeter au devant du danger, pour réfléchir ensuite.  
Si Hermione avait été présente, elle lui aurait dit de se méfier, qu'il venait de se faire un ennemi. Que dorénavant, le Ministre de la Magie penserait qu'il voulait sa place.

Harry put finalement s'échapper de l'enfer dans lequel il avait été plongé.  
Il refusa sèchement l'escorte d'Aurors offerte par le Ministre, pour partir à grands pas seul. Furieux.

Il était las de ces jeux de pouvoirs, de ces démonstrations de forces permanentes.  
Il ne savait plus comment faire comprendre qu'il aspirait au repos. Au calme. Qu'il ne voulait pas vivre entouré de cette hypocrisie ambiante, à se demander si l'affection qu'on lui portait était sincère ou non.

Lorsqu'il arriva Square Grimmaud, il était calmé. A peine arrivé, il se précipita sous la douche et resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, presque brûlante. A réfléchir.

Il passa la journée sans dire un mot, devant la cheminée, installé dans son fauteuil préféré, réfléchissant encore.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Harry sortit de sa méditation avec un léger soupir. Il avait pris une décision.

Il avait deux solutions au problème qu'il avait : soit il quittait le monde magique, perdant ainsi ses amis, soit il se débrouillait pour imposer sa volonté.  
Il refusait de quitter le monde magique même si parfois la tentation était grande. Il aimait trop être un sorcier pour redevenir un simple moldu...

il ne lui restait plus qu'à imposer sa volonté. Il ne voulait pas du pouvoir, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Dans ce cas, il allait s'emparer du pouvoir. Puis, il allait faire en sorte de le redistribuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien. Simple et efficace en théorie.

Être élu Ministre de la magie fut ridiculement simple. Quelques sourires et poignées de mains, une gentillesse forcée envers ce cafard de Rita Skeeter, un visage avenant sur toutes les photos... Et le tour était joué.

Le jour même de l'élection, Harry avait préparé soigneusement ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Il distribua les convocations des personnes qu'il avait choisies aux hiboux du Ministère.

Les premières réactions à ses décisions furent incrédules.

Il avait donné l'image au monde sorcier d'un jeune homme décidé pour les élections et beaucoup avaient secrètement craint qu'il ne soit attiré par le pouvoir. L'ombre de Voldemort planait encore sur les esprits et la puissance de Harry était une menace... même si pour l'instant il était celui qui les avait sauvé.

Or, quand il divisa le pouvoir du Ministre entre plusieurs conseillers, rendant sa position plus symbolique qu'autre chose, ce fut l'incrédulité la plus totale.  
Cependant, Harry ne revint pas sur sa décision. Il choisit des collaborateurs triés sur le volet, pour leurs compétences. Chacun avait une spécialité, et il leur offrait le poste en adéquation avec ce pour quoi ils étaient doués.  
Les lois sorcières à ratifier furent confiées au meilleur avocat sorcier. La diplomatie revint à un ambassadeur. Chaque corps de métier prenait ainsi la charge de ce qui le concernait, laissant au Ministre un rôle purement figuratif.

Ginny avait été la première à s'en plaindre, et Harry comprit qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par le pouvoir et la renommée de son nom. Maintenant qu'il faisait en sorte de n'être plus rien, qu'un anonyme parmi tant, il espérait enfin pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde et être aimé pour lui même.

Avant de signer les documents qui rendraient officiels toutes ses décisions, il prit soin de laver le nom et l'honneur de Severus Rogue, héros de guerre et espion pour l'Ordre, et de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, pour leur aide inestimable malgré les mauvais choix qu'ils avaient pu faire.

Severus vint le remercier, ne sachant pas comment lui parler. Au delà de sa politesse forcée mêlée de reconnaissance se tenait l'ombre des années où il avait méprisé ouvertement son élève, pour sa ressemblance avec son père.  
Harry se retint de faire une réflexion, sur le fait que son nouveau poste ne changeait rien entre eux, mais il préféra se taire, essayant d'oublier que même l'irascible Rogue était sensible au pouvoir... Mais après tout, c'était probablement pour cela qu'il avait initialement rejoint Voldemort ?

Narcissa Malefoy vint également le remercier de leur grâce soudaine, traînant derrière elle son fils. Si la femme se montra agréable, tenant à la perfection son rôle de femme mondaine, Drago lui fusillait son ennemi de toujours du regard, et ne semblait pas décidé à imiter sa mère.  
Harry écouta Narcissa avec une pointe de gêne, sans pour autant quitter son ancien ennemi du regard, les yeux fixés dans les prunelles couleur d'orage.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le saluer, Harry se décida.  
\- Madame Malefoy ? Puis-je parler un instant à votre fils en privé ?

L'aristocrate pinça les lèvres et lança un regard d'avertissement à son fils. Puis elle hocha la tête et sortit du bureau du nouveau Ministre avec raideur.  
Une fois seuls, Drago ricana.  
\- Alors cher Ministre ? Tu attends que je rampe à tes pieds moi aussi ?

Harry éclata de rire, soudain joyeux.  
\- Oh, par Merlin surtout pas ! Je voulais te remercier, Malefoy.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, trop surpris pour savoir quoi répondre. Malicieux, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se décida à répondre enfin à la question muette.  
\- Merci, merci de me traiter normalement et pas...  
\- Pas comme le Sauveur et le nouveau Ministre ?

Harry grimaça.  
\- C'est ça.

Drago sérieux, l'observa un moment. Puis il soupira.  
\- J'ai probablement été injuste avec toi Potter. Mais... si tu insistes, je veux bien continuer à t'insulter.  
\- Sois juste toi-même.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire. Puis, Harry se leva et tendit la main à Drago, le fixant de ses yeux d'émeraude.  
L'ancien Serpentard lui serra la main après une légère hésitation. Puis il soupira d'un air dramatique.  
\- Quand je pense que j'accepte ton amitié alors que tu viens de jeter aux orties tout le pouvoir que tu pouvais avoir...

Soudain, Harry se sentit le cœur léger, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait eu depuis des mois.


End file.
